A Rose By Any Other Name Would Love As Sweet
by RememberMe13
Summary: Entry for A Rose By Any Other Name Would As Sweet contest... A day to remember in the meadow of two lovers... If Eclipse ended a little differently... They live forever, but a day like this comes once in a lifetime... even in Immortality


Here is my entry for A rose would ___ as sweet contest

I love Bella with Edward and feel that their meadow has amazing value...so my choice was to make the scene in their meadow

as always...Nothing here, but the plot, is mine. It ALL belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!

* * *

This is the K version

* * *

_The scent was the only thing I could smell, the only sight was him, and the only feeling was cold granite skin. It wasn't a definite shape, story, or even idea, but I could tell. It was him, it was me, it was us. _

I woke up to his sweet breath in my ear, down my neck and in my mind. He was murmuring my lullaby at a hushed tone. I had to snuggle closer to make out the definite sound, but it was my song, and sung by my man. He was exceptionally loving today. I knew this meant something great was planned, and also something awful. It was these days that left me flustered and wanting more. He planned these days to make me happy, but he had no idea how badly I needed more than he was willing to give. He didn't understand that if I was willing to give my soul to him, then he should be willing to take it. I couldn't stand much more of this. I needed him more than I felt he needed me. It was also days like this where I was more than grateful he could not hear my thoughts. I knew my thoughts of anguish would tear him apart. He only did what he did out of love, and my constant internal nagging would be sure to hurt him indefinitely. I was whisked out of my warm bed into cold arms, the feeling always welcomed. I found myself mere milliseconds later sitting at my breakfast table with eggs benedict and French toast sitting in front of me. I had never tasted such perfection. I must have been bias, but everything he did was perfection.

During my breakfast I took the time to study him through my certain of auburn curls. His eyes were bright liquid gold today, signifying a successful hunt last night. His hair had that on purpose messy look and the color was shining as a new penny. His lips were red as fresh strawberries, and his skin as pale and fair as freshly fallen snow. He must have known I was looking at him, for at that moment he did his half smirk, lopsided smile I loved and sent me up to my room to change for the day. I took my time getting ready this morning; I brushed my hair, my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, a soft t-shirt, and my hiking boots. I grabbed my blue jacket and my car keys and strode off to find Edward.

He was waiting for me in my car, sitting shotgun, muttering something about how awful this "piece of junk" was. He had never liked my car, but it was a part of me and had character, so he would have to deal. He wouldn't except my devotion and love completely, but had no issue insulting my car. He told me to pick where to go. I immediately knew where I wanted and turned onto the road. I knew the way to our place better than I knew my way to school. I knew it better than I knew any of my friends, and I knew it better than I knew the quiet man that was my father.

On the drive to the meadow I took the time to think about my dream. It was the happiest I had ever been in a dream. It was an intense feeling I had felt. There was nothing definite about the dream. The only thing I knew was that I had been feeling Edward and the emotions that stirred, being so close, so connected with him, created a feeling I had never felt before. Only he could make me feel this way. And if a non-tangible, not definite Edward could cause this, than I could only guess what the real man could do.

We pulled up to the clearing where I knew he would have to take me by foot. As I climbed onto his back I felt as though something new would take place here. For I no longer felt the fear and dizziness I used to feel. Now the run felt exhilarating and stimulating in a way. I felt his muscles ripple and felt the power he possessed. It made me love who he was even more. He was not one of those cocky over built men, who used their size and ability to bench press to compensate for lack thereof. He was shy and reserved about his power. He only used it when he had to, and never made me feel insignificant with it. He was sorry for it. This hatred of who he was made me feel sorry for him. He didn't see the great, amazing, beautiful inside and out person he was. As I know he saw me in a different light, I was sure to make sure he eventually saw how I perceived him.

The run was over and the meadow appeared in front of us. It was just as breathtaking as it had been the time before. It was now early spring and the trees were in bloom, the flowers were giving off scents only Adam and Eve could have known and I was alone with my love in my own Garden of Eden. But alas, like the Garden, something here was off limits too. But it wasn't a fruit this time. This time it was something I couldn't live without. It was my Adam. He was the essential to my very existence. I was quite content to spend the day with him here, but in the back of my mind lay the dream, and the life I knew I wanted with him. A life full of complete displays of affection, a life where nothing was off limits and a life where we could cherish each other the ways we wanted to. I don't know what this meadow did to me, but it brought out the light in him. It was a magical place that I never wanted to leave. It was otherworldly, especially in this time of year. We spent the day talking, I learned about his life as Edward Mason. He learned about me as a small child. I learned about the continuous history of the Cullen's. He learned about Renee's divorce from Charlie. I learned the important. He learned the unpleasant side to my life. It was gloomy, but it was necessary for him to know in order to know the real me.

After out long talk we walked among the flowers and he picked a bouquet out and handed it to me. In it was every flower he said reminded him of me. There was freesia and lavender, to remind him of my scent. There were lilies, which he said were as pale as I was until you got to the middle where the pink was the same color as my blush. Then he handed me a single white rose, and in the other hand, a single red one. The white one was me, pure, innocent and delicate. The red one was he, bloodthirsty, lust filled, and strong. He twisted the stems together to signify intertwinement and told me that together they signify: love, passion, and life as one. It was this moment that I had never felt closer to anyone in my life. He knelt onto one knee, looked me straight in the eye and asked for my hand in marriage. There, in the middle of my Eden, surrounded by flowers and me, he asked for eternal time with him. I was in shock. I had expected a day and instead received a lifetime. I played over out lives in my mind, the good, the pain, the happiness, and the sorrow. As if he read my mind he promised that this ring meant also that he was to turn me as soon as our lives were joined forever. Of course I knew that both our wishes were granted and said the word only this lovesick man could hope to hear, "Yes.". He then pulled me down on top of him and replied by whispering the words of a great man into my ear. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet." And then added "Bella…I call such a flower that name. I call it beautiful, therefore… it is my Bella."

* * *

Now the M version

* * *

_The scent was the only thing I could smell, the only sight was him, and the only feeling was cold granite skin. It wasn't a definite shape, story, or even idea, but I could tell. It was him, it was me, it was us. But all of a sudden the dream took a turn, there was still nothing but feelings were being stirred deep in my core. It was feeling I had never felt before. It felt like a million hot pins were being jabbed into my flesh. But it wasn't painful. Oh, it was anything but painful. It created dream me to start moaning. It had to be dream love, because real Edward would never do this with me, no matter how much I wanted him to. Even though the dream was indefinite in plot, I could feel everything that was going on in my body. I could feel his cold tongue swirling my nipple. He was sucking it, nipping it, and my body lurched in response. He slowly went down, kissing every inch of skin he found. He went to my bellybutton, past my core and to my feet. I whimpered at the loss of contact. I felt him start his way back up. Soon he was at my inner thigh, licking the soft skin that caused even more of these emotions to stir. Then he was working his way to my core, slowly he leaned down to test his own boundaries before he started lapping the juices I had created just for him. Slowly his tongue reached my bundle of nerves that would drive me wild. He treated this as he had my nipple, sucking, nipping and planting sweet kisses on it. Soon I was moaning and all coherent thought had left. I could feel it coming like a wave about to break and as I reached my first ever climax…darkness._

I woke up to his sweet breath in my ear, down my neck and in my mind. He was murmuring my lullaby at a hushed tone. I had to snuggle closer to make out the definite sound, but it was my song, and sung by my man. He was exceptionally loving today. I knew this meant something great was planned, and also something awful. It was these days that left me flustered and wanting more. I wanted my dream, or at least something more than our tame little kisses. He planned these remarkable days to make me happy, but he had no idea how badly I needed more than he was willing to give. He didn't understand that if I was willing to give my soul to him, then he should be willing to take it. I couldn't stand much more of this. I needed him more than I felt he needed me. It was also days like this where I was more than grateful he could not hear my thoughts. I knew my thoughts of anguish would tear him apart. He only did what he did out of love, and my constant internal nagging would be sure to hurt him indefinitely. I was whisked out of my warm bed into cold arms, this feeling always welcomed. I found myself mere milliseconds later sitting at my breakfast table with eggs benedict and French toast sitting in front of me. I had never tasted such perfection. I must have been bias, but everything he did was perfection.

During my breakfast I took the time to study him through my certain of auburn curls. His eyes were bright liquid gold today, signifying a successful hunt last night. His hair had that on purpose messy look and the color was shining as a new penny. His lips were red as fresh strawberries, and his skin as pale and fair as freshly fallen snow_. I began to think of what I would do to those lips, how I would kiss them until mine turned sore, I would cling to that alabaster skin and feel things even better than my dream._ He must have known I was looking at him, for at that moment he did his half smirk, lopsided smile I loved and sent me up to my room to change for the day. I took my time getting ready this morning; I brushed my hair, my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, a soft t-shirt, and my hiking boots. I grabbed my blue jacket and my car keys and strode off to find Edward.

He was waiting for me in my car, sitting shotgun, muttering something about how awful this "piece of junk" was. He had never liked my car, but it was a part of me and had character, so he would have to deal. He wouldn't except my devotion and love completely, but had no issue insulting my car. It was a complete moment of adding insult to injury. He told me to pick where to go. I immediately knew where I wanted and turned onto the road. I knew the way to our place better than I knew my way to school. I knew it better than I knew any of my friends, and I knew it better than I knew the quiet man that was my father.

On the drive to the meadow I took the time to think about my dream. I had been here so many times that it was reflex. So instead of thinking about the drive, I thought about the fantasy and the emotions. It was the happiest I had ever been in a dream. It was an intense feeling I had felt. There was nothing definite about the dream. The only thing I knew was that I had been feeling Edward and the emotions that stirred, being so close, so connected with him, created a feeling I had never felt before. Only he could make me feel this way. And if a non-tangible, not definite Edward could cause this, than I could only guess what the real man could do.

We pulled up to the clearing where I knew he would have to take me by foot. As I climbed onto his back I felt as though something new would take place here. For I no longer felt the fear and dizziness I used to feel. Now the run felt exhilarating and stimulating in a way. I felt his muscles ripple and felt the power he possessed. _It made me think of his body, naked, glorious in the way god and some venom had made it. His lean but built body, holding me, making love to me, doing only what I had ever imagined. It was the way he used and felt about his body that made me love who he was even more._ He was not one of those cocky over built men, who used their size and ability to bench press to compensate for lack thereof. He was shy and reserved about his power. He only used it when he had to, and never made me feel insignificant with it. He was sorry for it. This hatred of who he was made me feel sorry for him. He didn't see the great, amazing, beautiful inside and out person he was. As I know he saw me in a different light, I was sure to make sure he eventually saw how I perceived him.

The run was over and the meadow appeared in front of us. It was just as breathtaking as it had been the time before. It was now early spring and the trees were in bloom, the flowers were giving off scents only Adam and Eve could have known and I was alone with my love in my own Garden of Eden. But alas, like the Garden, something here was off limits too. But it wasn't a fruit this time. This time it was something I couldn't live without. It was my Adam. He was the essential to my very existence. I was quite content to spend the day with him here, but in the back of my mind lay the dream, and the life I knew I wanted with him. A life full of complete displays of affection, a life where nothing was off limits and a life where we could cherish each other the ways we wanted to. I don't know what this meadow did to me, but it brought out the light in him. It was a magical place that I never wanted to leave. It was otherworldly, especially in this time of year. We spent the day talking, I learned about his life as Edward Mason. He learned about me as a small child. I learned about the continuous history of the Cullen's. He learned about Renee's divorce from Charlie. I learned the important. He learned the unpleasant side to my life. It was gloomy, but it was necessary for him to know in order to know the real me.

After out long talk we walked among the flowers and he picked a bouquet out and handed it to me. In it was every flower he said reminded him of me. There was freesia and lavender, to remind him of my scent. There were lilies, which he said were as pale as I was until you got to the middle where the pink was the same color as my blush. Then he handed me a single white rose, and in the other hand, a single red one. The white one was me, pure, innocent and delicate. The red one was he, bloodthirsty, lust filled, and strong. He twisted the stems together to signify intertwinement and told me that together they signify: love, passion, and life as one. It was this moment that I had never felt closer to anyone in my life. He knelt onto one knee, looked me straight in the eye and asked for my hand in marriage. There, in the middle of my Eden, surrounded by flowers and me, he asked for eternal time with him. I was in shock. I had expected a day and instead received a lifetime. I played over out lives in my mind, the good, the pain, the happiness, and the sorrow. As if he read my mind he promised that this ring meant also that he was to turn me as soon as our lives were joined forever. Of course I knew that both our wishes were granted and said the word only this lovesick man could hope to hear, "Yes." He then pulled me down on top of him and began attacking my lips. It was slightly painful, but wonderful at the same time. He continued his assault on my over heated body with no complaints from me. He had taken off my jacket, but I didn't care. I was so hot form these emotions that even naked I would not feel the slight breeze and chill. He continued by slowly lifting up my shirt, inch by inch. Each inch of skin that he exposed he licked, tasted and kissed. Soon he was right below my breasts. With a flick of his wrists I found myself topless and in only a bra. This was also a momentary situation because soon he had taken my bra off and laid it on the ground. In the back of my mind I could feel a nagging that the pile of clothes was only mine, but before I could speak up, he had placed his cold palms on my naked breasts and I shut up immediately to enjoy this moment. He slowly began feeling them out, paying close attention to not touch my nipples. He soon went straight to my nipples, pinching, pulling and squeezing, all with the utmost gentility. After he had created perfect peaks, he leaned down to suck one into his mouth. I cried out. I don't know if I cried out from the feeling or the fact that my dream was coming true, probably both. After he succeeded in making me thrash my head back and forth and rub my thighs together for friction, he went to the other nipple. He mimicked the same motions he had before and when he was done with that breast I was almost unconscious from joy, and also needing more release. He then inched down to my jeans and undid the clasps. He slid the zipper down tooth by tooth and hooked his fingers in the belt loops, pulling down the pesky pants that kept me from him. He started licking the inside of my thigh. He would kiss almost to my core and then back away again, his went on for some time. He was enjoying teasing me, while I was thrashing looking for any type of friction. He then pulled off my panties; exposing the one thing I needed him to touch. I was flowing freely. He blew cold breath on my sex, making me shudder and moan. He then bent down and touched the tip of his tongue to me. I could feel myself get even more aroused, which I didn't think was possible. He then, like a greedy child with candy, began lapping up all the juices. But they were all for him, every part of me was for him. He then began nibbling on my bundle. I moaned and panted and even if I had wanted to talk, I couldn't have. As he worked me up to a climax I caught a glimpse of his erection. It looked at though he could have broken the denim that kept him prisoner. The thoughts of me lying open and naked in front of him, and that I was causing this affect on him too, caused me to tumble over the wall into the sweetest feeling I had ever known. I cried out his name and felt him push two fingers into me making me tumble once more before I came down off my high. I still felt that pile of clothes was mine too many. He soon was lying with nothing but a pair of boxers and me straddling him. I ground my hips against his creating a growl from him that had me flowing once more. I felt and traced every muscle on his chest, arms, and stomach. He was quivering underneath me in anticipation. Slowly I pulled down his boxers and his glorious member came free of its prison. It stood there, beckoning me to touch and feel it. I wrapped my warm hands around him and felt the icy girth. I had never felt one before, or even seen one excluding Sex Ed in school. But with nothing to compare it too, I cold still tell that he was very well endowed…VERY well endowed. I had no clue what to do, so I followed my instincts. I started moving my hands up and down. I spread the moisture that had gathered on the tip and continued now faster. His eyes were closed and he was grabbing fistfuls of dirt. I could tell his was close so I gathered all my courage and took him into my mouth. His eyes flew open in surprise. He started panting and moaning. I did what I thought would send him over the edge and gently bit down. With that the sweetest liquid shot into my mouth and he growled loud enough to wake a sleeping child. As I brought him down from his pleasure we just looked at each other. Two people now to spend eternity with one another. I could not have been happier than I was at this moment. But my happiness was short in thought because he flipped me over so I was now on my back, smooth grass below me. He looked me in the eyes and silently asked permission. I nodded and slowly he slid, centimeter by centimeter until he was fully inside me. The pain overwhelmed me and as I lay there waiting for it to pass, he lay there too, waiting for the bloodlust he momentarily felt to surpass too. Soon we were both ready and he started moving in and out. I clutched him for dear life and he held me as tight as he thought he could. But I would have not cared if he killed me only that I wanted him to clutch me even tighter. He put his lips to my ear and started humming my lullaby. This sweet romantic gesture lit something inside me and I tumbled once again into oblivion. I felt him follow closely right after. We lay there, joined as one for what seemed hours. Both silent, just looking into each other's eyes and knowing this was right, and this was how we were supposed to spend our lives. I looked around and saw the intertwined roses by our side. I picked them up and clutched them tight to my chest, a symbolic gesture. He reacted by whispering the words of a great man into my ear. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet." And then added "Bella…I call such a flower that name. I call it beautiful, therefore… it is my Bella."


End file.
